Never Forgive, Never Forget
by MissBrittana
Summary: Just another story based off the alien-invasion line. M for mentions of rape.


**A/N: So there's probably been 100 kinds of these stories after the alien-invasion quote but I really wanted to write one because Brittany deserves a storyline that's just as-even more- heart breaking than everyone else's. I wrote this in the early hours of the AM so excuse any mistakes.**

Brittany and Santana had always been close, since the moment they were put in the same day-care, before either of them could even talk.

Brittany had always been the smart one, Santana was the feisty one and that was how they like it.

They did everything, well almost everything, together. Santana couldn't handle the discipline of  
>a ballet class.<p>

It had taken a lot of convincing to get Brittany to attend the junior cheer camp being held by the high school cheer coach.

"She scares me and I've never been away from my parents for two weeks." Brittany had admitted when Santana suggested they go.

"Britt, Miss Sue doesn't even come to the camp and you'll be able to call them."

A month later they were off to cheer camp, Brittany still a little teary as the bus rolled away.

Each night all of the girls would gather in a tent and tell stories of supernatural happenings to each other.

Usually Brittany spent that time on the phone to her parents, she found that she didn't miss them as much as she had thought but she hated scary stories.

It was the second Wednesday of camp when Brittany's parents went out for dinner, leaving her with no choice to join the other girls in Quinn's tent.

She was able to ignore most of the stories but whenever Santana spoke she couldn't help but listen.  
>Growing up with three brothers Santana knew of some gruesome stuff and her stories were usually the cause of nightmares.<br>This particular night Santana was recounting a movie she had watched with her brothers.

The story was of an alien invasion in a remote country town, like the one near the cheer camp.

Quinn's sister had sent the girls to bed before Santana could tell them the end and this left the girls' imagination at work.

Brittany shared a tent with Santana and after three different girls had cried because of nightmares they had forced Santana up to tell them that it was fake. It seems she had exaggerated the story ad forgotten to mention that slight detail.

Just as Brittany was about to fall back asleep she had. Crunching sound, it was nearly identical to the one Santana had described in her story.

She heard her tent zip come undone and thought maybe Santana was back and was trying to scare the girls for interrupting her sleep.

"San?" She had asked, a feeling in her gut told her it wasn't her best friend but Brittany knew aliens weren't real, after all she was twelve, going thirteen in a week.

"No." Came a husky voice she recognized but could not match to anyone.

It was a second later a bright light was flashed on her face and she couldn't see a thing.

Dazed by the light she remand silent as the intruder touched her in private places before finally taking her virginity.

He spoke the whole time and she knew she would never forget his voice.  
>He told her the light was so he could watch the joy on her face and kicked her for each tear that rolled down her cheeks.<p>

He heard the door to the staff cabin open and quickly left, leaving Brittany in pain and disbelief.

Suntan returned only minutes later but Brittany pretend she was asleep.

She did not sleep the rest of the night and morning seemed to take years to arrive. Yet when it did and Santana arose she pretended to sleep until the Latina shook her awake.

"Brittany what happened?" She had whispered when she saw the blood and bruises. The blonde wanted to curl up in her best friends arms and cry but the fear reflected in the other girls eyes told her to be strong.

"I was invaded by an alien, the one from the story." She whispered and winced as she moves to sit up.

Instantly Santana knew, she had already known but for the blonde to speak told her it was not a dream.

They waited for the other girl to go to morning tumbles before careful taking Brittany to the bathroom and cleaning her and her belongings.

The stayed cuddled together until Quinn's sister came and scolded them.  
>"Brittany is sick. I want to stay with her." Santana had demanded simply.<br>One glance at Brittany told Fran Fabray that the Latina was telling the truth and she left them alone, afraid of catching whatever the younger blonde had.

"Please don't tell anyone." Brittany had whispered once Fran was gone.  
>Santana had gone to protest but soon realized that she was now Brittany's protector.<br>"Promise." Santana whispered.

After returning from cheer camp Brittany was distant. Santana was the only person who was allowed to touch the girl who she soon realized was mentally deteriorating to a small child.

Since then they had never spoken of the 'Alien Invasion', not until Brittany casually mentioned it to Rachel, Tina and Quinn.

Santana couldn't help but burst into tears once she was alone. She could never forgive herself for doing that to Brittany.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, fingers crossed for good Brittana next episode.**


End file.
